


Little Mix Imagines/Preferences

by Uniklamingollama



Category: Little Mix
Genre: F/F, Perrie Edwards and Jade Thirlwall are gay for eachother, little mix - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:54:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 37
Words: 19,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22068124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Uniklamingollama/pseuds/Uniklamingollama
Summary: Requests open!What the title says but there's gonna- be a specific order the preferences and imagines will be. The preferences will be on numbers that don't end with 0 for example a preference may be on a chapter 3 and an imagine will be on a 10 and so onI hope this made sense, but it probably didn't
Relationships: Andre Gray/Leigh-Anne Pinnock, Jade Thirlwall/Reader, Jed Elliot/Jade Thirlwall, Jesy Nelson/Chris Hughes, Jesy Nelson/Reader, Leigh-Anne Pinnock/Reader, Perrie Edwards/Alex Oxlade-Chamberlain, Perrie Edwards/Reader
Kudos: 17





	1. Chapter 1

Preference: How you meet  
..............................................

Perrie:  
meet and greet- you and your best friend y/b/f/n Were next in line to meet the group of little mix, once it was your turn you couldn't speak, you started stuttering non stop until y/b/f/n covered your mouth and did the talking for you. You guys took a picture, you inbetween Jade and Perrie and y/b/f/n between Jesy and Leighanne. Perrie leaned into your ear and said "I like you, you seem nice" after that you and y/b/f/n went home and the next day Perrie started following you on Twitter  
Jade:  
Disneyland- you and your sister y/s/n were playing a knock the bottles of the shelf game to get a giant bear, your sister had previously won one and you were currently playing. While you were playing a brunette came up beside you and handed the guy her money making your sister gasp loudly, you look beside you to see Jade Thirlwall from Little Mix but you thought nothing of it, she played but didn't win, she pouted and walked over to the rest of the Little Mix group, who your sister had ditched you for. You resumed the game winning almost instantly, the worker hands you the bear and walk over to the group and tap Jade on the shoulder, she turns around and you hand over the bear, her eyes go wide at the bear as she pulls the bear into a bone crushing hug that could possibly actually could kill, you were about to leave with your sister when she pulled into a hug joined with the rest of the group. After that you guys became friends as you started winding up at the same places she was  
Jesy:  
In the park- you were walking your Belgian Shepard Fiona when she got loose because you got distracted by a pigeon attacking another pigeon, you only realised the leash and your dog was gone when someone screamed, you look at the noise only to see Fiona on top of a brunette licking her face, you run over and secure Fiona and helped the girl who does not look pleased up "i'm so sorry, I got distracted by two pigeons fighting" the girl laughed with a smile "I saw that too, I wonder who won- anyways I'm Jesy" she stuck her hand out and you gladly take it "y/n"  
Leigh-Anne:  
On the street- you were having a bad day, you just got fired from your work as a waitress at a bar because you had 'accidently' tipped a customer's drink on him because he was being an asshole, you had forgotten your little brothers birthday and you were currently breaking down on the sidewalk. You were glad there wasn't that many people around to trample on you as you slide down the side of a building. "You okay?" A soft voice asked, you looked up to see a familiar face, you wipe your eyes with the side of your palms and take her out stretched hand "I'm fine"


	2. Preference: favourite song(s)

Perrie:  
Perfect - Ed Sheeran

Jade:  
A whole new world - Brad Kane and Lea Salonga

Jesy:  
I want to break free - Queen

Leigh-Anne  
I miss you so much - TLC


	3. Preference: where she likes to kiss you

Perrie:  
Lips

Jade:  
Nose

Jesy:  
Cheek

Leigh-Anne:  
Forehead


	4. Preference: where you go on vacation

Perrie:  
Paris, France 

Jade:  
Toronto, Canada

Jesy:  
Melbourne, Australia

Leigh-Anne:  
Rome, Italy


	5. Preference: what they call you

Perrie:  
Muffin and squishy

She started calling you muffin, when you expressed your love for muffins to everyone in the band and made them all a batch. Squishy because she loves to squeeze your cheeks and quote one of Dory's iconic lines from the Disney film while doing so "i shall call her SQUISHY and she shall be MINE and she shall be MY squishy!" After that she would place a kiss on your nose

Jade:  
Honeybear and Giggles

She calls you honeybear because of the bear you gave her when you first met, your perfume had rubbed off you and onto the bear, making it smell like honey. Giggles because you find absolutely everything amusing even if she only said hi, it would leave you in a fit of giggles.

Jesy:  
Marshmallow and sometimes muppet

She calls you muppet when you annoy her or do something idiotic for instance the shopping incident, you had tried to make her laugh but ended up getting kicked out the store as you knocked over three clothing racks. Marshmallow because sometimes you can actually be sweet and soft-hearted

Leigh-Anne:  
Humming bird and sugar cookie

She started calling you sugar cookie, when she walked in on you 'sneakily' pouring sugar over chocolate chip cookies. Humming bird because you would always be humming your favourite tune no matter what time or how important the situation would be, you would always hum like a bird


	6. Preference: what you call them

Perrie:  
Wifey and pear tree

You started calling her pear tree when you found out her name means pear tree in French, it had a nice ring to it so you stuck with it. Wifey because she once tried the girlfriend material pick up line on you and you reversed it to wife material because in your eyes you see her as your future wife even if others see a relationship that's not going to last long

Jade:  
Cutie mix and princess

You call her princess because of her love for Disney movies, however she mainly likes to be called Princess Jasmine but half the time you leave the last part out. Cutie mix because you think she is the cutest member of Little Mix and only you get call her that

Jesy:  
Smoky and Sugar lips

You call her smoky because of her voice, it's like a smoky timbre that gives you a kind of rock n roll vibe. It's also the way she dresses that reminds you of a rocker. Sugar lips because the taste of her lips are so sweet that you could possible have them for every meal of the day

Leigh-Anne:  
Fresh princess and rapster

You call her Fresh princess because she binge watches the Fresh Prince of bel air over and over again, sometimes she'd force you to watch with her against your own will. Rapster because she bursts out into a freestyle at the most random times of day, half the time they don't even make sense so you just smile and say it sounds amazing


	7. Preference: what tv shows you watch together

Perrie:  
Brooklyn 99

Jade:  
2 Broke Girls

Jesy:  
Criminal Minds

Leigh-Anne:  
The Fresh Prince Of Bel Air


	8. Preference: how you sleep

Perrie:  
She always holds you as close as possible and whispers sweet things in your ear until you fall asleep

Jade:  
She usually just snuggles up to your chest, while you wrap both your arms around her small figure

Jesy:  
She likes to wrap both of her arms around you, while you rest your head on her chest listening to her calm heartbeat

Leigh-Anne:  
You usually leave her a lot of space, but nearly every morning you wake up with her basically on top of you


	9. Preference: when you bake

Perrie:  
The girls never let you two bake together as flour manages to get everywhere covering you and Perrie head to toe from goofing off 

Jade:  
The finished products always come out burnt because you and her goof around which ends up with the cookies being burnt, unless it's Disney themed then Jade had her full attention on them

Jesy:  
You and Jesy love to blast songs from the get weird album and dance along to them, sometimes you and her get so distracted by dancing that the product comes out black like charcoal

Leigh-Anne:  
She loves it when you make your famous home-made pizza but she has an annoying habit of hiding the ingredient when making the pizza, therefore you have to hide before she gets the chance to


	10. Imagine: you cant help who you fall in love with

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You are part of little mix and after a show you guys go out to a club where Perrie reveals that she fancy's someone that's not Alex

"Goodnight everybody!" Jesy's voiced boomed over the screaming fans, as the spotlights dimmed down fading into darkness. You wiped the beads of sweat from your forehead as you exit off stage, the girls close behind

"That was great everyone" Sam the manager beamed high fiving you, the girls and the mixer men. "Now, I've got some news to tell you all" he continued taking his phone out of his pocket " you all don't have to be at the next arena till later tomorrow,so that means you guys are free for a couple hours tomorrow and you can do whatever you want but you have to be here at eight o clock sharp"

You furrowed your eyebrows "wait so you mean we have a free couple of hours now" Sam nodded "you could've just said that" you groaned

Sam smiled "I know" he then spun around on his heels and headed off towards the tour bus, phone in hand, "oh yeah, don't stay out too late guys we've got a tight schedule" he yelled over his shoulder

Once he was out of sight you turned to face the group "so girls and guys where we headed to?" You ask, perrie shrugs "i dont mind going to a club or just staying in the tour bus to watch a movie"

"Oooh can we go to a club?" jade asks sticking her hand up, "I don't mind at all. What about you Leigh Leigh?" Jesy shrugs

Leigh-Anne nods "I don't mi-" she starts buts get cut off by you clapping your hands loudly "then it's settled we're going clubbing girls!" 

"What about us?" Claud asked making the rest of the mixer men to nod

"You guys can tag along if you want" perrie says grabbing onto your hand and leading you to the dressing rooms "now come on girls let's get all tidied up before we hit the streets"

~~~~~~~

The sounds of people chattering and the beat of a song fluds into your ears as you make your way down the partially abandoned street

"My feet are killing me, Claud carry me?" Jade jokingly complains wrapping her arms around Claude's one arm to slow him down. Claud stops and hoists jade over his shoulder causing her to let out a squeak in surprise "holy mother of god" she laughs "I didn't mean like that" she hits him on the back making everyone laugh

"How dare you say the lords name in vain!" You shout jokingly

"Oh sorry Allysus 2.0, must I get you a bible so you can hit me with it again" Jade comments rolling her eyes as she remembers the time you got a hold of a bible and threw it at her calling her a nonce at the same time for no reason

"I said I was sorry" you say looking down

"You still haven't told me why you did that to me" she huffs holding her hand as her upper body hits the back of Claude's body with every step he takes

"And you shall never know why" you smirk making her whine "but whyyy? I need to know why you did that to me"

You shake your head as you reach the guarded door of a club, the bouncer removes the red velvet rope from its hook allowing you and the group to enter.

The waft of alcohol and sweat fills your nostrils as you push the door open "you first m'ladies" you say in a posh voice whilst bowing "Oh thank my dear, you do look dashing today" perrie replies coping your posh voice

You managed to find the V.I.P section and a booth to sit in, "I'm gonna get some drinks for us all" Leigh-Anne notifies you, you nod in return watching as the rest of your friends mingled about dancing with eachother. 

Leigh-Anne comes back with a few drinks and almost immediately empty glasses were set down

You were having a blast, drink after drink, the music blaring in your ears made you forget the worries about the show happening later tomorrow, as you danced carelessly with Jesy your y/h/l y/h/c hair getting stuck to the sides of your face.

You felt a hand grab your own spin you around to face them "your coming with me to the toilet" before you could object the blonde pulled you towards the restrooms

"I didn't agree with this, it feels like your gonna kill me" your eyes widen "is this how I'm gonna die, in a club smelling like alcohol in a restroom" Perrie laughs 

"Babe, nobody's gonna kill you, you're probably gonna kill them with the outfit you're wearing tonight" you look down at your outfit

It was just a plain old outfit anyone could wear, a pair of blue jeans, and a little mix hoodie. You couldn't be bothered to dress up because it's not like you got anyone to show your body off too, you didn't like showing your body, yes you may have a bit of a stomach but doesn't everyone have that

"Y/n?" Perrie snaps you out of your thoughts "are you okay you're face has literally gone bright pink" you felt your face burn red and your heartbeat fast as Perrie places a hand on your cheek, face masked with concern

"I..I.. I'm fine" you stutter out, mentally face palming yourself from being so awkward, you remove Perrie's hand from your cheek as you turn to face the bathroom mirror, she was right your face was pink but a very dark shade of pink, you scan the mirror locking your gaze with Perries reflection "why'd you bring me in here?" You question her watching as she diverts her gaze to the ground taking her bottom lip between her teeth

She was nervous about something, you could tell from the way she chews on her bottom lip to the point where she's basically bouncing from one foot to the other "Perrie?"

"Yeah?"

"Did you want to tell me something?"

"No, I mean yes... wait no-" she stumbles starting to make you nervous, her gaze jumping all over the room "Pear please tell me" you turn to her noticing her eyes starting to glaze over " Oh no Pez did something happen between you and Alex?"

She shakes her head taking a deep breath "no, nothing happened between us, it's just that I think I may fancy someone else"

"Oh, how are you going to tell him?"

"I don't know y/n that's thing, I don't want to hurt him, we've been together for so long that we might as well just get engaged right now. But-"

"You don't want to, at least not with him" Perrie nods wiping her eyes

"I.. I can help you tell him if you want?"

"No, I'll do it, I don't you want to get in the way of the mess I'm about to make"

"Oh are you sure?" She nods "can i ask you who you fancy?" She nods again

"You" she mumbles staring down at her pumps

"Pardon?" you tilt her head up with your index finger making her blush 

"You, I fancy you y/n, ever since you got with Callum I've been getting jealous of how much time you guys spend together, the only time we even hang out is when we're at the studio working on songs or when we are on tours. I guess being away from you so much has made me feel feelings that I can't describe towards you and...and I just don't understand as I've never felt this way towards a girl before, and it's bloody scary"

You stared at her flabbergasted, you try to speak but nothing comes out, hot tears slowly trickle down Perrie's puffy cheek smudging up her make-up, you wipe away her tears with the pads of your thumbs as you held her head between your hands "I know how it feels, to be scared of loving someone different, people expect you to fall in love with a specific person but we all know, no-one can help who they fall in love with." You spoke leaning closer and closer towards the blonde, eyes flicking between her ocean blue eyes and pink plump lips

You're heart started racing as Perrie started to lean forward as well, you're stomach felt like it was doing flips as her lips brushed against yours. It was soft, subtle and filled with emotion

Breaking the kiss, Perrie flutters open her eyes, resting her forehead against yours

"You're right you can't help who you fall in love with"


	11. Preference: age gap

Perrie:

A year and one month (she's older)

Jade:

Four months (you're older)

Jesy:

One week (she's older)

Leigh-Anne:

3 days (you're older)


	12. Preference: celebrity crush (girl)

Perrie:

Margot Robbie

Jade:

Lauren Jauregui

Jesy:

Hailee Steinfeld

Leigh-Anne:

Beyoncé


	13. Preference: your best friend in the band

Perrie:

Jade

Jade:

Perrie

Jesy:

Leigh-Anne

Leigh-Anne:

Jesy


	14. Preference: your sister in the band

Perrie:

Jesy

Jade:

Leigh-Anne

Jesy:

Jade

Leigh-Anne:

Perrie


	15. Preference: your first kiss

Perrie:

It was more of an experiment for the both of you. You both had these feelings for each other so you decided to put them to the test

You guys began dating, and for weeks it was great. Though the Mixers didn't really like having you date Perrie, so they started sending hate towards you, but you thought nothing of it

Perrie had heard from some interviewers and fans saying that you were just dating her for attention, or just to play her. At least she didn't believe that. Some people thought that it was a scam that you were just using her for fame

It boiled her to the bone

You were backstage at one of her concerts, they were just finishing up their last song when perrie called you on stage. You walk over to Perrie confused "whats- mpfh" you started but got cut off by the blonde pulling you closer to her and crashing her lips against yours

You caught her waist by surprise and noticed all the staring eyes of the audience who were shocked or screaming. Perrie let go of you and turned to look at the crowd, lacing your fingers with hers

"She makes me happy, so stop saying shit about her!"

Jade:

It was more of a in the moment kiss, both of you were having a bad day and you decided to let out all your stress on her by yelling at her, she did the same. After that you guys ended sharing a tender kiss

Jesy:

It was a drunk kiss, she had invited you out clubbing with the girls and long story short she ended up planting a sloppy kiss on you

Leigh-Anne:

Truth or dare- the girls had dared you to kiss Leigh-Anne and you being you, you don't back down from a dare, so you cupped her cheeks and kissed her


	16. Preference: your favourite song from the get weird album

Perrie:

Love me or leave me

Jade:

Secret love song

Jesy:

Weird people

Leigh-Anne:

A.D.I.D.A.S


	17. Preference: celebrity crush (boy)

Perrie:

Adam Levine

Jade:

Chris Hemsworth

Jesy:

Liam Payne

Leigh-Anne:

Ryan Reynolds


	18. Preference: favourite song from LM5

Perrie:

Joan Of Arc

Jade:

Strip

Jesy:

Think About Us

Leigh-Anne:

Monster In Me


	19. Preference: which member introduces you two

Perrie:

Leigh-Anne

Jade:

Jesy

Jesy:

Perrie

Leigh-Anne:

Jade


	20. Imagine: I want to tell the world about us

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Jade had been secretly dating for a couple months, you liked it at first, the risk of getting caught but now you just want the world to know that she's taken (you guys are also on tour)

The slow beat of a song played from the stereo softly as you twirled Jade, pulling her in close so that her back was touching your front as you both swayed in rhythm to the song. You and her were the only ones in the tour bus as the girls went to the shops for some snacks for after the show happening that night.

The girls don't know that you and her have been dating for a couple of months not even the management or fans know. You've been wanting tell her that you can't keep it a secret anymore but you were scared on what she was going to say

"Y/n?" Jade says turning to face you

"Hmm" you hum

"How long are we gonna keep doing this for?"

You furrow your brows "keep doing what?"

"You know... being secretive about our relationship" you froze in place "can't we at least tell the gir-"

"No!" You cut her off making her look at the ground "I mean yes, but i dont want to tell the girls"

"What?" She asks confused

"I mean I do want to tell them but I also want the world to know about us not just the girls"

"Oh" her gaze is still on the ground but you can just make out a small smile starting to appear "can we tell them then... the girls and the mixers at the same time, you know tonight towards the end of the show?" She asks looking you in the eyes and you nod

"Of course princess" you lean down and plant a small sweet kiss on her soft plump lips

"We're back bitches and we got snacks" Perries yells running into the small kitchen area where you and Jade yank away from each other blushes audible on both your cheeks, "so we got marshmallows, crisps, chocolates and and pretzels" Perrie lists pulling out what seems like an infinite amount of packets, oblivious to the fact her two former band mates were inches apart

"So what were you too up to while we were gone?" Jesy asks propping herself up on the counter

"Nothing" you respond opening a bag of pretzels only to get it taken out of your grasp by Leigh-Anne "hey!"

"This is for after the show"

You pout "you guys are no fun" you whine crossing your arms making Jade laugh

~~~~~~ time skip to before show in the dressing room~~~~~~

You're sat in the chair as Adam the make-up artist does your makeup, you scan the mirror in front of you stopping your gaze on a puffy faced Jade, pulling faces at you through the mirror. You try to hold your laughter in but failed making Adam groaned as he messed up your lipstick

"Y/n No why? I was almost done" he groans grabbing a make-up wipe

You keep your gaze on Jade as you apologise to him watching your girlfriend cover her mouth with her hand laughing hardly but silently

You glare at her as Adam wiped the lipstick line off your chin "now, don't move and Jade don't make her laugh, yes you guys maybe dating but that doesn't mean you can distract her okay?"

You mouth drops open in shock "don't worry I won't tell the girls" he laughs, closing your mouth. You were glad the girls weren't there at the moment. "How did you know?" Jade asks dumbstruck

Adam chuckles shaking his head "it's pretty obvious of what's happening between the two of you, touching eachother secretly, making eachother laugh when I'm doing your make up or the not so subtle pecks on the lips." 

"Wow stalker much" you joke making him hit you on the shoulder 

"Stahp moving" he whines "and I am not a stalker, I'm just very observant between the two of you"

Jade: "When did you start observing us?"

Adam shrugs "I don't know probably when I saw you guys a few shows ago on that chair" he points to where Jade is sitting "you guys were practially all over eachother, I'm surprised none of the girls have walked in on you lot yet"

The room went quiet as he finished his last statement adding the last touches to your make-up

"We're planning on telling everyone towards the end of the show" Jade speaks up and you nod

"I'll be supporting you guys, now get out of there get ready to show your mixers some love" Adam chuckles packing his make-up away

"Thanks Adam" you say taking hold of Jade's hand, exiting the room

You and Jade get your ear pieces in and go stand next to the girls "where have you to been? We're about to go on stage"

"Y/n kept making Adam mess up her make-up" Jade snickers causing you to scoff "um excuse me, you kept making me laugh"

"Sorry to bother you girls but you are going on in two minutes" one of the crew said

The girls made their way to the spot where they are going to lifted up onto stage

~~~~~~~~~~~

Screams elicit from around the whole arena as the lights around start to dim. "Wait!" You yell into the microphone causing eveyone to go quiet. "Can you please turn the lights back on" the stage lights turned on revealing the girls confused faces, you at the front of the stage with Jade next to you, clutching onto her own microphone

You cover your mic and whisper into Jade's ear " you sure about this, I mean we can tell everyone another day if you're not completely ready?" Jade nods her head "I want to do this, I want the world to know about this" she smiles

You turn your attention back to the silent audience "I just want to ask you all a question if you all don't mind" everyone screams "I'll take that as a yes" you continued laughing, "have you ever fallen in love? So in love that you don't want to let go of that person because you fear that they might just disappear completely" the screams start to get louder as they soon realise whats happening 

"Because I think I might be, can i tell you a story? It all started a few months ago in fact it was in the x factor stages, I met someone, beautiful, funny and silly" you take Jade's hand into yours "she's crazy in love with Disney, and has a smile that brightens up my whole day without her knowing"

"Oh my god is it Jade" someone yells in the crowd making others question you guys, Jade laughs and looks at you for confirmation, you nod. "I might have also met someone, in the x factor stages and let's just say she's probably one of the best people in my life. We've also might have been keeping our relationship quiet for a few months now not even the girls know about us" she speaks up looking back at the girls

"And I guess we wanted to tell you all about us" Jade turns to you with a broad smile, you smile a toothy grin back as you leaned down planting a kiss on her soft plump lips making the fans go wild and the girls jaws drop

"Holy shit, they actually were dating"


	21. Preference: your favourite movie

Perrie:

The Notebook

Jade:

Tangled

Jesy:

Taken

Leigh-Anne 

White-chicks


	22. Imagine: told you so

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You're partner of three years breaks up with you and you can't help but feel heartbroken about everything, so you turn to Jesy
> 
> This chapter contains lyrics from the song Told You So, I'll try add all of the lyrics in

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys sorry the chapter is short and as you can see I have decided to mess up the whole order of my preferences/imagines by posting this chapter, so after this one the chapters will be muddled up as, I am running out of preferences to do

Da-dum, da-dum

Be honest  
How are you feeling, girlfriend?  
Have you been crying again?  
Just give it some time, breath out  
See I'm happy that boy was just playing pretend  
We said it, you wouldn’t listen  
But finally, you found out

You knock on the wooden door, hot tears streaming down your face, you hear a muffled "coming" from inside. The door opens revealing Jesy in a purple night gown and a big smile on her face, her smile fades as she notices your red eyes and puffy cheeks "y/n, what happened?" She asks worried "h...h..he cheated o..on me and I h..h..have nowhere to go" you manage to speak out inbetween sobs, Jesy pulls you into a warm embrace letting you cry into her shoulder

That he's never gonna love you like we do, oh  
But please, he's never gonna find no one like you, no

You sob into her shoulder as you realise all these years he was just playing pretend, all those times he would come home late from 'work meetings' hair messy, shirt crinkled and tie messed up "I hate him" you cry out voice muffled from Jesy's shoulder "sh, it's going to be okay, he doesn't love you like we do, you were to good for him anyways" Jesy rubs your back calming you down

Girl, just come round mine tonight  
I’ve got wine and make-up wipes  
I'll hold you, I'll hold you  
We can put the kettle on  
Talk 'bout how he's not the one  
I told you  
But I'm never gonna say I told you so

"I know just the thing to help you forget about him" Jesy says wiping off your smudged up make-up with make-up wipes "wine, a nice glass of luxury" she says exiting the room. You lean back into the sofa clutching onto a pillow as Jesy places two wine glass down on the coffee table, she pops the cork of the wine and slowly pours you and her a glass, "Thank you" you mumble placing your head on her should when she sits back down onto the sofa.

To be honest  
His best friend was hotter than him (Yeah)  
His jokes were just lacking content (Yeah)  
But darling, you're better than  
Someone who lies and cheats to set the scene  
It's every week and every single club we’ve been in (Oh)  
He’s with another girl again

"I'm hotter than him anyways" Jesy laughs setting down the almost empty glass proceeding to wrap her arms around your waist as you cuddle into her, you giggle softly making Jesy's heart flutter. You take your phone out of your pocket to check the time, when a picture of him and another girl pops up on your messages, you frown tears filling your eyes "he's with another girl" you croak out staring at the picture, Jesy takes the phone out of your hand and puts it next to her "let's forget about him tonight"

Now you know that he's never gonna love you like we do, yeah  
Oh na-na-na-na-na-na, oh na-na-na-na-na-na  
Please he’s never gonna find no one like you, oh, no, no, whoa

"You know the girls and I will always be here for you" Jesy says sympathetically, tracing patterns on your shoulder, "I know" you breathe out trying to focus on the movie playing in front of you, "im glad I came to you first"

Girl, just come round mine tonight  
I've got wine and make-up wipes  
I'll hold you (I'll hold you), I’ll hold you (I'll hold you)  
We can put the kettle on  
Talk 'bout how he's not the one  
I told you (I told you)  
But, I'm never gonna say I told you so

The whistling of the kettle sounds as Jesy takes two mugs out of the cabinet while you are sat on the counter next to her, "you even told me that he's not the one for me but i didnt listen"

I'm never gonna say I told you (Yeah)  
I'm never gonna say I told you so (Yeah)  
I'm never gonna say I warned you  
But I'm just so glad that you know, that you know, that you know

"I know and I'm never gonna say I told you so" Jesy hands you a mug "but I'm so glad you finally know"

Girl, just come round mine tonight  
I've got wine and make-up wipes  
I'll hold you (I'll hold you), I'll hold you (I'll hold you, yeah)  
We can put the kettle on  
Talk 'bout how he's not the one (He's not the one)  
I told you (I told you, no, baby)  
But, I'm never gonna say I told you so  
Just come round mine tonight (Baby, come around)  
I've got wine and make-up wipes  
I'll hold you (I'll hold you), I'll hold you (I'll hold you)  
We can put the kettle on  
Talk 'bout how he's not the one (Oh, yeah, yeah)  
I told you  
But, I'm never gonna say I told you so, oh

"Do the girls know yet?" You shake your head "im going to tell them in the morning" you take Jesy's hand into yours and lift her arm up so it's around your shoulders, you then wrap your arms around her waist as you both lay down on the couch. "Why'd you come to me first?" "Because I like you, that's why" you smile brushing a lose strand of hair away from her face "I like you a lot, and I trust you way more, I'm sorry i didn't believe you at first" you bury your head into the crook of her neck. "Its fine baby girl"


	23. Preference: how you feel about the mixers shipping them

Perrie:

Jerrie- you're perfectly fine with it, but do feel awkward when perrie and Jade have their moments on stage or anywhere. Other than that you're perfectly fine with, though you also don't like to admit that you kinda ship them more than you and Perrie

Jade:

Jerrie- it was awkward at first and you also may have assumed that Jade was seeing Perrie behind your back a couple of times but you soon realised that they are just really good friends, so far you are okay with it. You also don't really like it when people ask you how you feel about the girls ship name

Jesy:

Lesy- it didn't really mean anything to you. Jesy's loyal to you and you are loyal to her, so it didn't really bother you that much

Leigh-Anne:

Lesy- you were fine with it, you knew she loved you and you loved her. You guys tend to spend a lot of time together so, there were rarely any Lesy moments


	24. Preference: she teases you on words that you hate

Perrie:

Period- you don't know why you hate that word, you think it's because it reminds you of your period but that should be normal, you can't exactly escape from the word at least when your not with Perrie. Ever since you told Perrie about it she has been teasing you non stop, adding the word into a normal conversation just to annoy you

Jade:

Dripping- she found out you hated that word when you walked into the flat soaked from the pouring rain. "Y/n, your dripping with water" she said drying you down with a towel, you tensed at the word making her look up at you worried "Did I do something?" She asks confused, you shake your head "no I'm fine, you said dripping and I just really hate that word" jade laughed "oh". Now everytime it's raining she simply says the sentence with a smirk "Oh it's dripping with rain outside"

Jesy:

It was during an interview, you were sat down on a spinny chair with black headphones covering your ears. You don't exactly know how it all happened but you suspect that it was the interviewer who said it, as soon as you heard the word you tensed up clutching on to Jesy's hand "what's wrong baby girl?" She asks, "I'm fine it's just that I really hate the word gurgle and I don't know why" you breathed out making everyone laugh. Since then not only Jesy had been teasing you about it but so are the girls

Leigh-Anne:

Moist- you just hate that word from the way it sounds and the different meanings it holds. The word just disturbs you. When Leigh-Anne first found out about it, she had teased you for a few days about it constantly but as time went on she barely acknowledges the word


	25. Preference: you and Perrie have a dumb moment together

Perrie:

The girls and you stood in front of the camera with the crew and director in front of you. You and the girls had just just finished the music video of shout out to my ex, the same day as the song came out on iTunes and you five wanted to let the mixers know. So you all decided to post a video of you guys saying it's out now but apparently you and Perrie didn't get the memo as you both said the wrong name of the product

"On three" the director said holding his camera "one... two... three and action"

"Hey guys!" You begin "we all just wanted to let you guys know that-"

All: "Our new single Shout Out To My Ex is out now on"

Leigh-Anne: "Itunes!"

Jesy: "iTunes!"

Jade: "iTunes!"

The three shout with broad smiles giggling as you and Perrie shout the wrong name

Perrie: "YouTube!" She shouts confidently gripping onto your arm

"Spotify!" You shout only to cover you mouth with your hand almost immediately resolving to a fit of giggles while Perrie basically snorts "ITunes! We mean"

The girls ended up posting that video along with a proper one

Jade:

The interviewer had asked Perrie a maths question, you smirked while he was asking the question knowing that Perrie wasn't really good at maths

"What is the square root 144?"

Perrie didn't even hesitate as she blurts out a random number enthusiastically "the square root of 144 is 3236!" the girls and you giggle at the blonde, Perrie turns to you four "How am I supposed to know that?" She asks looking back at the camera where the interviewer starts to laugh

"Why don't you go help her y/n/n" Jade nudges your side and you shake your head

"Yes! Y/n help me" Perrie says overhearing Jade, you shake her head once more "nope I suck at math I can not do that"

"Oh come on y/n help me please" Perrie whines pouting, you sigh and stand up from your seat "Yes!" Perrie cheers making you laugh

"Okay so y/n the question is what is the square root of 144" you nod

"Um the answer would be... uhhh" you look around the room waiting for an answer to just magically appear in you head "um can I please have a pen and paper?" the interviewer hands you a piece of paper and you immediately start doing an equation on it with Perrie staring over your shoulder at the paper with a confused look, you stand back up looking at the answer you got "I don't think I got it right?" You say scratching your head

Interviewer: "Well what did you get?"

You: "umm 20,736" in the corner of your eye you could see Jade face palming herself, Leigh-Anne trying to suppress a laugh and Jesy shaking her head disapprovingly

Interview: "unfortunately that is wrong"

Perrie: "What is It then?"

Interviewer: "it's 12"

You and perrie: "oh"

Jesy:

You and the girls were sat around a circular table eating dinner, when Perrie pops up with a question that leaves you baffled and the girls giving you both 'are you serious?' Looks

"How do they get the salad in the box if the box is sealed? Its like how did it get in there?" Perrie asks opening her salad, Jesy stops what she's doing and looks at Perrie weirdly. "Is she serious?" Jesy says and you shrug your shoulders whilst fiddling with your fork, "I might have wondered how they do that as well" you mutter just loud enough for Jesy to hear "Oh my god first Perrie now you." She groans pushing her food to the side to place her head on the edge of the desk

"I'm not going to ask anymore questions until I find out" Perrie says picking at her salad

Jesy: "good, we don't need anymore of these dumb questions"

Perrie gasps looking at Jesy wide-eyed whilst placing a hand-over her chest "how dare you! Y/n tell your demon of a girlfriend that I'm not dumb but maybe a little"

You laugh "don't worry Perrie I'm also dumb at times but they probably like umm... You know with the salad" perrie shakes her head confused "no y/n I don't know"

"Oh um I don't know either" you glanced over at Jesy who was looking at you and Perrie with an 'are you seriously' look, you open your mouth but immediately close it as Jesy lifts up a hand to silence you "don't you dare ask me how they put a salad in a sealed box"

Leigh-Anne:

It was at the Capital FM radio station, the interviewer had pieces of card with simple emoji pictures on them in his grasp. You and the girls had to describe the emoji to the interviewer and he had to guess it

"Its got a tail" you say amongst the rest of the girls who were describing the cartoon dog "it's got paws and it bites you when you piss it off-" you continue earning a laugh from the interviewer

"It bites you when you piss it off ey? Is it a cat?"

"No" you and the girls say in unison

"Its similar to a cat but a different species, they are also very loud"

"A dog?"

"Yes!" You and the girls shout

The interviewer sets down the card revealing the emoji for a ghost. Almost immediately both you and the girls start trying to mimic it

"A ghost"

"Yas" you shout louder than the girls

He then flicks the card away revealing a moon looking emoji

"Its in the sky and it's yellow" Leigh-Anne starts

"Its shows both at night and day- wait but that's not yellow huh?" You scratch the top of your head earning confused looks from the girls and interviewer

"Don't listen to her" Jade says causing you to hit her jokingly, you and the girls go back to describing it, you describing a moon along with Perrie while others describe the sun

"Is it a happy sun?"

"Yes!" Leigh-Anne, Jade and Jesy shout while you and Perrie shout no

"Wait what? That's a sun?" You ask confused

"I thought that was a moon" Perrie adds adjusting her sun glasses

"I am so confused"

"Mate I am confusion"


	26. Imagine: haunted houses

The icy breeze of the wind brushed against your skin making you shiver as you wait in line ready to get a scare of your life, "I'm so excited, you think there will be clowns?" Faith beamed practically shouting in your ear "god I hope not" you scoff remembering the incident you had with a clown at your seventh birthday party. "Are you still scared about that goofy clown?" You shake your head not wanting to answer the ginger, "Oh come on y/n that was years ago"

"I don't care, they still freak me out" you reply as the line moves forward

Soon you and Faith were next to go in. "Okay, girls the house is like a maze" the disguised guard starts, "you will have to try and find a way out. The actors inside are allowed to separate you two but if you say the word 'mercy' they would immediately guide you to the exit through the back door. So you girls ready for the fright of your life?" You and Faith eagerly nod and they let you inside

The first room you and Faith enter was a classic creepy room filled with old dolls that looked like came from a set of a horror movie "we are so not saying the safe word" Faith said scanning the room

You started to head towards the half open cracked wooden door, when you felt something grab your wrist making you jump slightly "jeez no need to get scared it's just me" you calm down as you realise it's just Faith

"Shut up" you said gripping onto the cold bronze metal handle of the door, you slowly open it making it let out a rigid creak revealing an old Victorian style hallway littered with cobwebs, dimly lit lamps and cracks cascading down the walls barely being covered by worn out portraits. "Its not a good sign when everything is quiet, you'd never know if someone is waiting for you ready to latch their claw like fingers around your throat cutting off your circulation of air" Faith says in a creepy voice wiping off the dust of a table 

"Stop it" you mutter as horrible thoughts start running through your mind, you felt your heart beat increase drastically as a cackle filled your ears "what was that?" "Dunno" you roll your eyes at your friends response

The cackle sounded again sounding a lot closer to you, you could feel the palm of your hands sweating like crazy as your gaze darts around the dimly lit hallway, a scream sounded right behind you causing you to flinch "Faith I swear to god if you sca-" you stop mid sentence noticing that Faith is gone, "Faith?" You call out but get no response "Fai-" you start but get cut off by a zombified actor smashing their face through one of the portraits growling, you instantly flail you arms around almost punching the guy square in the face and dash away from the snarling monster

You kept running not daring to stop as more of them jumped out at you at every turn or dark corner that you got close to. "Wait!" Someone yelled behind you, you slowed down a bit letting them catch up to you. "Thanks" they say, you didn't respond you just opened the door to a pitch black room. You put your hands out immediately trying to feel around the room, you feel around blindly coming to grasp on something solid and smooth, it tensed under your touch, you let your hands trail around the 'object' "What are you doing?" You widen your eyes and immediately retract your hands as you realise you were feeling up the person you were with

"S..sorry" you stutter feeling a blush creeping up your neck, you were so thankful that they couldn't see you at this moment. The two of you fall into an awkward silence, "I'm just uh gonna find a way out" you say trying to break the awkward aroma filled room

You resume to try and find a way out, your hands slowly sliding along the partly rough partly smooth wall. It takes you almost twenty minutes before your hands grasp a cold piece of metal

"Aha!" You exclaim "I think I've found it" you heard footsteps coming towards you "really, finally"

You pull open the door, allowing the light of the late evening to immediately lighten up everything in its path, you cover your eyes from the blinding light trying to get it to adjust to it

"Leigh-Anne!" You heard a group of girl's yell

"Oh my gosh y/n you won't believe who I got stuck with!" You heard a familiar voice exclaim

"Faith!" You shout watching the ginger run up to you with a toothy grin "you left me you bitch"

"I know I know and I'm not sorry because I got to meet a third of Little Mix!" She practically screamed

You sent her a thumbs up signalling her that you didn't really care "you're lucky you got left with your idols I got stuck with a stranger that I accidently touched up" 

Faith widened her eyes "you what!" She shouted gaining the group of girl's attention near you "I said I accidently felt up the person I was with" you whispered harshly

"Do you even realise who you touched?" You shook your head "dude you touched Leigh-Anne Pinnock- oh my god! She's coming this way act natural"

"Hey thanks for waiting on me back there and for finding a way out" you smiled at her

"Its fine and um sorry for uh touching you" just by saying that you could feel your face burn red with embarrassment 

Leigh-Anne laughs and takes your hand into hers "Its fine darling I know it was by accident, anyways we were wondering if you and your friend would like to go and get some food with us?"

"Um I'm not exactly sure if i-mph" you were cut off by Faith placing her hand over your mouth

"We'd love too!"


	27. Preference: you faint

Perrie: 

On stage- you and the girls were singing the cover of Word Up! At one of your concerts, it was going smoothly until you started to get a headache, you thought nothing much of it as it would soon disappear. Boy were you wrong, not only did it stay, it got worse and worse as the music seemed to blast into your ears making it ring loudly like an answer phone begging to be answered. You didn't want to exit the stage leaving the girls to take over your part messing up almost the whole set, so you decided to push everything away and start your verse of the cover, it wasn't going so smoothly as the ringing in your ears made you miss the starting point of your verse, you tried to catch up but you couldn't your words seemed to slur as the whole room started to spin around you as your balance slowly disappeared along with darkness that crept up on you. It happened so fast you didn't even know it was happening, you just completely shut off leaving your verse unfinished as you plummeted to the ground with a bang.

Jade:

Meet and greet- you and the girls were busy talking to some fans when you started to feel dizzy, you stood up from your stool to see if it would go away but it didn't in fact it just made it worse your vision became blurry with black dots and you started swaying from side to side not being able to stand on your own two feet. You could feel yourself slipping in and out of consciousness and there was nothing you could do to stop it. Jade was the first to notice this as you started to stumble, she gripped onto your arm helping you stand up straight only for your legs to give way sending you tumbling backwards over your stool.

Jesy:

On stage- it was inbetween songs. You and the girls were having a little break between one of the songs, Leigh-Anne, Jade and Jesy were talking to the fans while you and Perrie decided to mess around by doing dramatic dance moves and trying to make eachother laugh. You started to feel really hot from dancing around, you tried to loosen the strings of your jacket to take it off but you managed to tighten them instead, you turned to Perrie for help when she had stopped dancing. Perrie started to loosen the strings only stopping once she noticed that you were sweating like crazy, she placed the back of her hand against your forehead feeling how hot, you eventually started to feel faint and slowly started to sink to the ground but didn't as Perrie held you trying to keep you concious. When you blacked out, she carefully layed you onto the floor as a few of the crew came rushing out to see if you were okay. 

Leigh-Anne:

Meet and greet- you weren't feeling to good after the show but you still decided to go do the meet and greet with the girls, halfway through it you began to feel nauseous, you held onto your stomach each time a wirling pain struck from the inside of you, you tried to ignore the pain erupting from you but couldn't hold it as you felt the hot liquid travel up your throat leaving it to burn. You clamped your mouth shut and ran towards the nearest restroom not caring if it was the men's where you began to spew out all the contents in your stomach. "Y/n? Are you okay" a masculine voice sounded from behind you, "I'm fine" you answered wiping your mouth with your sleeve, you turn around only to be met with a worried Claudimar, "you sure I can go get Leigh for you?" He offered whilst pointing towards the partly closed bathroom door, you shook your head and gave him a small smile whilst holding onto your stomach. Throwing everything up didn't help you at all in fact the ache became unbearable, "actually can you get Leigh please?" You ask and he nods quickly leaving the room to get your girlfriend. Whilst he went to get Leigh you sat on the floor with your back pressed against the light blue tiled wall, trying to ease the pain as much as you can. You could feel beads of sweat slowly trickle down the side of your face as a headache came full blast softening the ache in your lower body, you closed your eyes for a few seconds not bothering to open them when you heard the door open and close and a pair of arms wrap around you. You don't exactly know what happened after that all you know is that you woke up to the sound of concerned voices and hands latched to your wrists


	28. preference: you shout the line of a song in hopes they or someone would respond

Perrie:

Joan of arc (oh, you are the feminist type? Line)- you were currently at Tesco's with Perrie. Perrie had just went to get some milk whilst you decided to roam around the candy aisle when you got an idea. You looked around making sure there wasn't an employee near you before shouting out the words, "oh, you are the feminist type?" Everything was silent apart from the few giggles you heard from a couple of girls near you who were not so secretly recording you, you turn to face them and put your finger to your lips and they instantly quiet down. A loud but distinct "Hell yeah I am!" sounded from across the shop causing you to clap your hands loudly and do a victory dance making the two girls from before laugh again. "I so hope you got that on camera"

Jade:

A whole new world (A whole new world, A dazzling place I never knew. Line)- you and Jade were playing hide and seek in the park, only a few rounds had been played when it was your turn again. You had spent almost half an hour looking for the brown eyed brunette and you felt like giving up and saying that she won but you didnt want to otherwise she would declare herself as the hide and seek queen and class you as the peasant. You peaked behind a tree, when you heard humming coming from above, you looked up but saw nothing as the leaves of the tree blocked your view. "A whole new world,  
A dazzling place I never knew" you sang out hoping to get a reply, the leaves up above rustled and movement could be seen but you weren't sure if it was her, that's until you heard her melodic voice ring out "But when I'm way up here, It's crystal clear, That now I'm in a whole new world with you"

Jesy:

Boy in the bubble, Alec Benjamin (punch my face, do it cause I like the pain. Line)- it wasn't a secret that you and Jesy had a thing where one would yell a song lyric out in public away from the partner while the other would shout back the next line or two. The girls didnt really mind it but they did get quite annoyed when the two of you decided to run onto stage when the opening act was on to do the deed. Jesy gives you a nod to confirm that she was ready when you gave her a look with a smug smile sprawned on your lips. You clutch onto your microphone as you watch the sound technician leave his station to talk to one of the crew, you look towards the three girls to see if anyone of them were watching. Once you were sure none of them were paying attention, you dashed towards the sound tech machine pulling down the volume dial switching off the music before running on stage and jumping on the back of the opening act who instinctively caught you. "Punch my face, do it cause I like the pain" you shouted into your mic as Jesy ran on "Every time you curse my name   
I know you want the satisfaction, it's not gonna happen"

Leigh-Anne:

Impossible (main) shontelle (Tell them all I know now, Shout it from the roof tops. Line)- you and Leigh-Anne had gotten separated from each other in what seemed like a maze because you decided to run off away from her taking a couple turns only to run into a dead end. After running into a wall of weeds you turned back retracing the steps you took to get to your current position, a few minutes passed by and you find yourself in a part of the maze you dont recognise. "Leigh?" You call out hoping to get a response back, "Leigh-Anne?" You shout again but get no response. "Tell them all I know now, Shout it from the roof tops" you sang aloud hopefully gaining attention or at least a response from Leigh-Anne or a people passing by, "Write it on the skyline, All we had is gone now, Tell them I was happy" her angelic voice sung out as she rounds the corner to face you


	29. imagine: you know what's my favourite part of your body

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was during a transaction to another song when you decide to smack each of the girls hard on the backside however Perrie managed to get you back

The girls and you always have this thing where you would slap each others behind when walking past one another whether it be in public, at ones house or on stage, only this time it was you who started the whole thing.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Screams elicit throughout the whole arena as Jade drags out the last word of her verse. She smiles a megawatt smile as you run and spin her around whilst in a hug but laughs when she feels your hand make contact with her backside, before she could get you back you drop her and dash off stage leaping through wires that you were bound to trip over.

"Y/n! Where do you think you're going? You got a show to finish" Sam your manager calls after you

"Sorry Sam" you apologise and head back towards the stage only to hide behind one of the stage props once you see Jade looking around for you

The screams from the audience seemed to get louder as they watched you try and hide away from the bambi eyed brunette, shouting out your hiding spot to the girl, Perrie couldn't help but grin and laugh as she watched the two of you, deciding not to soon after to join Jade in the hunt for you.

Scanning the stage for you, she caught a glimpse of your y/h/c hair moving out of site behind one of the ornaments, before watching you dart away from the spot and sprint passed Jesy and Leigh-Anne. They both jump as they feel your palms make contact with their lower backs hard

Jesy on instinct spins around hand raised, your eyes go wide as you realise what was going to happen causing you to move out of the way in the nick of time just as Jesy's hand brushes past your nose. "How dare you try to hit me! I feel highly offended from that sort of action" you sassed as Jesy just rolled her eyes, getting into her starting position waiting for the song to fire up

That's when you only then notice that the other girls were also in there starting poses waiting for you to get ready, you run up the stage stairs careful not to fall and stand on a small square like box next to your blonde girlfriend who was sat on the front right corner, one leg crossed over the other, hands placed behind her on the ground with her head tipped back allowing her blonde locks to touch the marbled box

You admired the way she looked for a few seconds when the song started playing. Jesy's voice filled your ears as you began to sway along to the beat of the song bending down to ruffle Perries hair

All damn night I was her waiting (waiting)  
Cooked your favourite, dressed up real nice

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
A, B, C, D, E-E-eee F.U

You grinned wiping away the sweat that had formed on your forehead whilst your voice rang out the speakers, you glance over at your four bandmates slowly forming into a huddle, watching as they occasionally peek over at you

While they do that you decided to have a small talk with the crowd not noticing the ocean eyed blonde making her way over to you

An arm slips around your shoulders pulling you into the person's body, you immediately seemed to know who it was as you relaxed into her grip. "You know what's my favourite part of your body?" She whispered taking your mic away from you and placing it on the ground next to the both of you

"What?" You smiled shifting your gaze to the girl

"This" she smirked squeezing your behind causing you to let out a squeak, face red with embarrassment while Jade and Leigh-Anne roar with laughter where as Jesy seemed to cackle loudly


	30. imagine: i thought i was going to lose you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You had always known this day was to come, you saw all the signs that they showed, their passionate hate for the school, the constant being sent out and the way others treated him. You were waiting for it to happen just so you could be prepared to protect as many people as you possibly could but there was one problem, you didnt know when it would happen

You had always known this day was to come, you saw all the signs that they showed, their passionate hate for the school, the constant being sent out and the way others treated him. You always looked at him in sympathy when he would get pushed up the stairs, tripped in the hallway or mocked for his interest in buckets. Not once did you ever think of helping him.

When the day came, you weren't really surprised when you saw him casually walked into the cafeteria armed with an AK-47 in his grip and a pistol in a gun holster on his hip. Not once did you hesitate to stand up on your chair and scream at the top of your lungs warning everyone

"everyone get down!" Not a single person listened, they just stared at you like you were crazy, until that dreadful noise was heard, round after round of bullets were shot up into the roof, puncturing holes through it.

You jumped off your chair and grabbed both Jesy and Jade by the neck and stuck them under the table before you peeked over the top watching the room full of once calm cheerful pupils turn into a chaotic swarm of frightened deer trying to get cover or at least escape. Only a few managed to escape before body's started dropping to the floor, whimpers sounded next to you. You glanced over at a shaking Jade, tears were streaming down her cheeks as soft whimpers escaped her mouth.

"I'm scared y/n" she sobbed

"I know I am too" you rubbed her back giving a side-glanced towards Jesy who seemed fixated on the gunner, phone in hand, her fingers bounced around the screen as a tear trickled down her cheek, she was crouched in a position that looked as if she was planning to run. You know she wasn't planning to run at least not anytime soon as it would be a very risky and dangerous choice.

The spray of bullets stopped puncturing the last frantic soul letting them fall to the ground with a bang, the room was dead silent, the only thing that could be heard was the silent sobs of various students, the footsteps of the gunner and the sound of the gun clicking together echoed off the partial blood stained creamed walls

"Look what you made me do!" He screamed out in rage, "look what you all made me do! I didnt want to have to do this but you all made me do it" he howled "why? Why did you?" his infuriated shouts turned into loud audible weeps whilst he fell to his knees

"A..a..are you okay?" Jade hesitantly asked voice soft

The boy snapped his head towards the brunette causing her to cower away behind you

"Does it look like I'm okay?" He snapped standing back up, his grip on the weapon tightened as he aimed it at Jade. You stood up quickly stepping in front of the girl trying to give her some sort of protection, you raised your hands up in a surrendering motion showing you mean no harm when the boy changed the aim to lock onto you

"Don't point it at her, point it at me okay?" You say slowly, watching as he shifts the gun between the two of you

"Why? Why must I point it at you?" He questioned 

"Because she means no harm okay, no-one here do-"

"No! Every single one of you have done harm to me!" He screeched causing some to flinch, the cries of some students seemed to get louder at the sudden shift in tone, making him more aggravated. "Shut up! Just shut up all of you!" 

"Hey hey calm down okay? They mean no harm to you, I do." you knew what you were doing would end up in two possible ways. 1, you would get killed or 2, you would be able to at least get some to safety and possible dieing in the process. Both ways are still dangerous but you didn't care

"Y/n no please don't do this" Jesy pleads holding onto a shaking Jade

"I'm the one you should be mad at, I'm the one you should be doing this to not anyone else just me" your voice was shaky but you stood your ground ready to do anything to get out of this situation

He laughed just laughed, laughed a half-hearted chuckle, "and why would I do that ey? You've done nothing wrong to me-"

"Which is why you have to me mad at me, I know that may not make sense but I never helped you when you needed help the most, I was just a bystander and God I hate that I just watched them harass you like that"

"Nobody here helped me!" He roared stomping his foot on the ground, you flinch at the sudden movement, "do you even know my name?" He whispered lowering his gun eyes filling with tears once again, you nod your head

"Then what is it? What's my name" 

"Jasper, Jasper Lee is your name" he gives you a smile, a smile that you thought might be the end to this nightmare, however that smile was short lived when a gunshot sounded puncturing through the glass window of the wooden door penetrating into the boys skull sending him flying off his feet.

The cafeteria door swung open revealing a three person swat team, "it's all clear" one shouted scanning the room gun raised, "everybody up now! And run!" He gesture for us to leave

In small groups everyone hesitantly got up and walked out the door before sprinting away,

"Y/n" a voice whispered, you turn around to face both Jesy and Jade stuck in their previous positions, without a second thought you wrapped the two into an emotional embrace letting all the tears you held back out, "I thought I was going to lose you" Jade sobbed into your shoulder

"You wont be losing me anytime soon"


	31. imagine: late night swims

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: you didn't want for anyone to find out about the two of you like that, maybe if it weren't for Jesy's idea to go for a late night swim then no-one would've known

The continuous buzzing of the vibrating phone dancing across the wooden bedside table is what caused you to groan for the fifth time that morning, you reached over and placed a lazy grip over the hissing piece of technology, almost immediately directing your thumb to the small red button. You stared at the blank screen of your phone for a few seconds waiting for the small machine to jolt to life again, you let out a sigh of relief as who ever tried to get a hold of you appeared to have given up, you placed it back down on the small table before nestling closer into the sleeping body that laid next to you.

You had just closed your eyes when your phone started screaming at you again, you internally groan and pick up the phone once again, redirecting your thumb to the familiar glowing button

"What the fuck!" A distinct voice shouted slamming a door shut. You immediately sit up straight along with a now wide-awake Jesy who looked at you eyes wide

"Y/n, I know Jesy is with you, she wasn't at her apartment" the voice rang out again sounding alot closer to the both of you

Panic spread across your face as you realised the both of you weren't properly dressed, Jesy being in a bra and underwear where as you were just in an oversized grey shirt. Instantly you leaped out of your bed throwing Jesy her shirt and jeans towards her before swiftly pulling on your pair of jeans.

A knock sounded on the bedroom door and you instantly lunged towards it, opening it slightly ajar blocking the half-dressed brunette from being seen, "Leigh-Anne hey" you said nervously, Leigh-Anne just stared at you blankly before squeezing through the small gap between you and the door followed by Perrie and Jade

"You lot need explaining" Leigh-Anne spoke crossing her arms

You furrowed your brows in confusion "what exactly needs explaining?" You question 

"This" Jade whips out her phone on a website with the head line 'Little Mix Jesy Nelson and band mate Y/n Y/l/n take the meaning of Little Mix song Beep Beep to a whole new level'

You immediately snatch the phone out of her hand and continued to stare at the screen with Jesy looking over your shoulder. Underneath the headline it read; 

The two former bandmates were reportedly seen taking a dip into a lake late last night by a few onlookers. One onlooker states that they saw the two girls head down to the small lake hand in hand whilst rocking matching black laced bikinis. While another says that both pals shared a friendly kiss.

Attached beneath the text was an image of the two of you wearing the costumes with your hands intertwined whilst another showed Jesy holding onto your backside with your legs wrapped around the brunettes waist, your hands were seen to be cupping her cheeks as your lips pressed together.

"'Friendly kiss' my ass" Jesy scoffed "oh God and 'pals'" she continued causing you to smile

You brushed your thumb against the smooth screen making the article move up, you resumed reading the digital text

The twosome were then spotted an hour later heading back towards a range rover that was later discovered to be Jesy Nelson's, they were supposedly being all touchy and to focused on each other that they didn't tend to see the group of campers with their phones out. The duo then continued to get handsy with each other making flirty remarks with another before sliding into the vehicle where they continued to get more intimate.

"Oh my God they recorded us" you exclaimed disgusted by the act the camera person committed, "have you three watched the video?" You question the trio

Perrie and Leigh-Anne both shake their heads meanwhile Jade nods her head, "yeah I did, I was the one who first found the article and everything. I first called you two but of course you lot didn't answer so I had to phone the others and well here we are now"

You nod towards the brunette geordie, pressing the play button on the screen. The girls looked down at the screen watching the scene intently.

"Oh my God is that?" The camera person questioned in disbelief as they zoomed in on the dimly lit vehicle, although it wasn't really clear you could still see the movement of both you and your girlfriend. The camera operator seemed to notice that the picture was quite unfocused as they stepped a bit closer and knelt down on the ground to get a better view, and as if bright as day the muffled bass of 'Beep Beep' could be heard making the operator snicker, "of course they'd play this song". They tilted the machine a bit higher until the both of you were in view, Jesy was sat in the passengers seat with you straddling her, your lips were interlocked with the brunettes, your hands tangled in her ruffled hair whilst she rubbed the sides of your bare waist. The soft beat of the song pulsated through the ground as you tilt your head to deepen the kiss, hands trailed up your back unhooking your pink bra and-

"What! That's it?" Perrie frowned earning a weird look from you and Jesy, "what, are we going to tell management?" She continued ignoring the look you gave her

"You guys don't have to say anything to management, we'll come clean about our relationship to them and then the mixers" Jesy announces grabbing hold of your free hand

"Are you sure, we can come with yo-"

"No! I was the one who got us both in this mess since I was the one who had the idea to go for a late night swim anyways"

The girls didn't say anything they just nodded, "just... make sure if you decide to do anything like this again... please just please be more careful" Leigh-Anne pleads

You nod your head with a small smile sprawn across your lips

"Anyways how was the car sex?"

"Perrie!"


	32. Imagine: I think that's what it means

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: long story short you and Leigh-Anne are married and have twin boys Noah and Mason (aged 8) the boys catch you listening to Get Down And Dirty and think the song means to get physically dirty

"Noah!" Mason calls out for his brother beckoning for him to come over

"What's wrong?" He asks watching his brother press his ear to the cold white wooden door

"I think mommas home" Mason beams "I can hear her voice, she's singing a son- oh wait I think Aunt Jade, Jesy and Perrie are here aswell"

"Are they?" Mason nods his head, "what are they saying?" Noah questions, Mason prys his head away from the door allowing his brother to try and have a listen. Noah carefully places the side of his head against the door, feeling the wood vibrate he jumps up shaking his furiously

"I don't think they are here, I think mam is just playing a song again"

Masons face seemed to brighten up at the mention of a song, he has always had a knack for naming a song he had only heard once, a talent he picked up from his mam y/n whereas his twin brother Noah had a gift for falling asleep anywhere, one that he also gained from his mam.

Small hands gripped onto the twist able knob of the door. "Mason! What are you doing?" The boy whisper shouted only to earn a toothy grin in return

"Dont worry I'm just going to see what song it is." Silently the door creeped open allowing the once muffled tune of the song to gradually become louder as it escapes through the small gap,  
'Put your hands in the air', hands shot up into the sky as the next line sounds 'get down and dirty', Mason drops down to the carpeted floor startling his older brother

"What are you doing?" Noah asks beginning to giggle watching is brother start to roll across the ground almost as if he's trying to transport himself into another universe

"I'm trying to find the song in my brain but I just seem to can't find it" he pouts grabbing hold of the door frame to help him up. "It must be a new song or one that momma has not shown us yet" Noah nodded his head at his other halfs words before leaning over to close the hinged barrier and outstretching his arm to grab hold of the younger boys hand

"Where are we going?" Mason asks trying to keep a steady pace whilst being dragged by Noah towards the glass sliding door, Mason pushes his feet out in front of him making himself stop and jerk back the older lad

"Wait! Noah we're not allowed outside, not without momma or mam." Noah rolled his eyes and proceeded to open the door much to his brothers dismay

"And? We won't be out for long, I just... want to do what the song said" Mason frowned but nodded his head in understandment as he knew that when his brother wanted to do something he had to do it, even if it was just a little thing like this, when it first started the family were concerned for awhile but in the end no-one really was concerned when he would get upset if he didn't get to wash a dish or help Leigh-Anne with cooking once in a while. Mason was the only who had to take caution and watch his brothers back when these types of things happen, he would get annoyed sometimes as his brother would never do anything without the small childs' hand in his or in fact do anything without the boy in his presence. "Please, I really want to do this-" Noah pouts before adding "if you do this with me I won't bother you again." He lied squeezing Mason's hand, a way of the letting the smaller boy know that he was sort of telling the truth, Masons frown deepend as he realised his brother was lying to his face, the squeeze from his hand was too tight signalling that what was being told was a lie but he didn't want to upset the boy.

"Okay, fine" he gave in causing Noah to jump up and down like a little kid on Christmas

The sliding door slid open and the two boys stepped out into the cold evening of Spring, "why is it always cold?" Mason groaned rubbing the side of his arms up and down. "It's England. England is always cold you should know this." Noah remarked dropping his siblings hand.

Letting his legs carry him over to a small pot plant set on a small glass table, he bent down clawing at the soil. Curiously Mason peers over the little shoulder blocking the view, watching his brothers hand movements on how they dig down into the pot and lift up with a clump of loose dirt, grains falling out the small gaps of his chubby fingers. Hands disappeared for a few seconds becoming remaking a disappearance but only with nothing in their grasp.

Eyes widened before clamping shut, a puff of brown dust pooled around the boys head causing him to cough. "Oh no, mommas gonna be mad" Mason breathed out realising that his face and clothes were smeared with dirt. Noah just smiled at the boys reaction, "now we just have to say the words."

"Words?"

"Yes words, you know the words"

"No I don't, oh wait those words?"

"Yes"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Keys clattered into the dish bowl as slim hands push the door closed, fingers fiddle with the zipper of a jacket that gradually falls down tanned arms. "Honey I'm home" a voice called out getting no response "Mason, Noah?" No response came back again. Names were called a few more times before screams were heard from the open entrance towards the back garden

"GET DOWN AND DIRTY!"

Feet run towards the opening where a gasp escapes lips. "Noah? Mason?" Two pairs of wide eyes turn to look at their shocked mother, fear dawned upon their faces as they realised they were going to get a scolding of a life time.

"We didn't do anything" Noah blurts out

"Where's ma?" 

The two boys pointed towards the stairs, Leigh-Anne spins around and raises towards the stairs, feet stomping hard against the wood.

Mason looked towards Noah, guilt shown across both their faces

"What have we done?"


	33. imagine: uh surprise?

It had been six months since you've been sent on this mission, six months without being able to have Perrie with you in your arms. Every day you had longed for just a slight touch or a brief glimpse of her, every day you felt a small crumb of pain twinge in your chest everytime you wake up alone, without her presence right beside you or the pressure you would feel on your abdomen from her big head. You missed it all.

You get snapped out of your thoughts by the anchorwoman, "goodmorning ladies and gentlemen, thank you. When I started WorldCure, people would constantly say to me you cannot rid the word of disease but I would look them straight in the eye and say yes I can. We are going to figure this out right here right now with this little boy, his name is Schlomo. Ladies and Gentlemen we will cure the world!" The crowd applauds as the young boy in the wheelchair begins his speech, you grab hold of your firearm and set it on the banister of the balcony, you peek through the scope scanning the area in front of you, you go over the crowd of people a numerous amount of times before you catch a glimpse of a dark haired man.

He was dressed in a fancy type of attire, plain black trousers and a white shirt with a grey trench coach on top, his gaze was solely fixed on the small tablet in his palms, although you were quite high up you could see a smirk playing on his lips as his fingers bounce across the screen. You grip on the gun tighten when you realise who he was, the man you are suppose to take down just before he manages any type of harm to the young lad, you fidget with the object, positioning it to an angle so that it is aiming towards the gentleman.

Just as you were about to pull the trigger, you felt the slight touch of hands around your waist making you gasp and jump forward making the weapon go out of place and your finger to slip on the trigger, gasps echo throughout the crowded arena as the bullet penetrates into the young boys shoulder, the crimson liquid splattering onto the closest person almost immediately making them recoil in disgust and gag at the taste of it

Your eyes widen as you realise what you had just done, the grip of the gun loosened from your hands as it falls to the ground. You slowly sink down to your knees, bringing the person behind you down with you

"I had one task and I couldn't even do that." You groan placing your head in your hands whilst shaking it, the person released their grip on you for a brief second before you felt their hands on you again, turning you around slightly and engulfing you into an embrace. Even though you weren't exactly sure who they were you still accepted the hug and wrapped your arms around their shoulders.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to ruin everything" their angelic voice hushed into your, there was something about their voice that reminded you of your girlfriend, that's when you started to put the puzzle together. 

The blonde hair clouding your vision, the blue eyes filled with sympathy and the melodic voice you had longed to hear for the past few months, could only mean one thing.

"Wait... Perrie?!" You blurt out eyes wide

"Uh surprise?"


	34. imagine: why cant we be like that?

Her hands rub up and down on her tanned arms covered in small bumps as you both walk down empty streets, dimmed lights shone down on the both of you, as you fiddle with the zipper on your jacket that gradually falls down your arms. The brunette instantly clutches onto the blue denim jacket as it wraps around her tanned shoulders, brown eyes look up at y/e/c eyes, you start to lean only to have the small brunette place a hand between the two of you

"We can't do that... at least not in public" she whispered slowly putting her arm back to hold onto the jacket

Just by those four words you could feel the slight pang of hurt in your chest but you ignored it giving an understanding nod towards the girl, "can I at least hold you?" You ask barely above a whisper, Jade just looked at you eyes beginning to glaze over, she shook her head not trusting her own voice

"Oh"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

You watch the brunette beauty from afar, the way she dances carelessly in the middle of the crowded dance floor with her perfect brown golden locks flowing effortlessly past her shoulders bounce up and down with every move she makes just makes you fall for her deeper, deeper than you could ever imagine. Your jaw clenched as you spot masculine hands rub up and down her sides sending a twinge of jealousy throughout your body as their lips lock together for a quick second

You revert your gaze down to your half empty drink suddenly finding it very interesting whilst feeling a tear roll down your cheek, your heart aching in the process. You hated seeing the two together and you knew Jade hated being with him and not you, if it only weren't for the management forcing her to keep your relationship hidden as it would 'ruin' their reputation then it wouldn't be so hard for the both of you

"You okay?" A sympathetic voice asked, you look up to see a pair of green eyes staring back at you, you nod your head "I'm fine Jesy" you say cursing your voice for breaking

"I'm sorry" you apologise wiping away the stray tear, Jesy wrapped her arm around you carefully running her hand over your shoulder, "there's no need to apologise"

"Why does it have to be like this?" You question flicking your gaze back down to your drink, "why can't I just hold her out in public?" Your lips quiver as you remember the incident that happened not to long ago, "why can't I just kiss her like a couple would? Is that so wrong?"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Why can't we be like that?" Jade murmurs head resting against your shoulder as she gazes out of the window watching a happy couple walk past. 

It was noticable that she had been upset the last couple of days but nobody had really taken notice in it not even the girls noticed except for you, you could always tell if there was something wrong even if she had the most biggest and brightest smile in the room, you could always see right through it.

"We can be like them" you respond placing a kiss on her temple whilst lacing your fingers together, "we just have to be patient". Jade nods shutting her eyes tight trying to reframe from letting the slowly building walls of tears burst through its cracks

"I love you" she whispers letting her free hand trail up and down your thigh before wrapping it around your waist, cuddling into you

"I love you more, more than you can ever imagine"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"She's mine. She's mine. She's mine" you yell out scaring Leigh-Anne, your tone got lower as you manage to croak out "she's mine not his", the phone fell from your hand as you bring it up to try and stop the liquid from falling. Leigh-Anne engulfed you into a hug, her hand rubbing soft circles on your back, an action that always calmed you down no matter what the situation was.

"She's mine Leigh not his" you sob into her shoulder, "at times I tell myself I should just end everything and let her be happy without me" Leigh-Anne doesn't say anything, she just hugs you tighter afraid that you may just shatter into a million pieces if she let's go

"Does she even feel same about me anymore?" You question lifting your head up to meet her gaze, Leighanne just looks at you as if you are crazy and brings your head down back to her shoulders before whispering

"Of course she does"

~~~~~~

Hot tears streamed down your face as you slid down against the door, head buried in perched up knees, you knew she was doing the same action as you by the sound of the muffled sobs and the slight bang of her head against the door. You hated seeing her break down like that, and it was all because of you.

You had thought it would be best if you just end it all, end all the pain you've caused Jade since you first started dating three years ago, to end all the sadness you've made her feel these past few months. You thought everything would be fine, that the both of you would just end things and move on in life, Jade can go to Jed and you... well you can just carry on living the life you had before Jade, a small coffee shop right in the middle of town surrounded by all the people you partially hate but littered with a few that you had approved of.

Guilt coursed throughout your whole body as Jades sobs became louder and louder, you wanted to just go back inside and wrap her into your arms and apologise continuously and that you could never leave her... but you didnt, you got up not bearing to hear the small girl anymore and left

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Pain. Pain is the only thing that Jade feels as she stands infront of thousands of screaming fans. Perrie had her arm around the petit brunettes shoulders holding her close in comfort whilst Jesy tells the audience a lie as to know why if Jade does have a small break down in the middle of the show told to them by the management which results in the audience giving awws in sympathy.

Throughout the show Perrie didnt leave Jades side even though they did have to split once or twice because of the choreography but other than that they were stuck like glue. Jade had started to become happy throughout every song and put on a brave face when it came to Secret Love Song but that happiness was short lived as the next song practically screamed both you and hers relationship Secret Love Song part 2

As soon as the first note rushed through her ears, floods of tears poured out of her eyes. She stood there through her verse trying to sing without cringing as her voice breaks with almost every word. She smiled as Leigh-Anne began singing along with her throwing her arms around the girl into a warm hug in the process. Soon it was Jesys turn and Jade was so thankful about that as she hugs Leigh tighter, "I think someone wants to talk to you as much as you want to talk to them" she whispers in Jades before letting go and pointing to where you were standing off towards the edge of the stage a single flower in hand with tears down your cheek.

Without a second thought Jade dashes towards you and koala hugs whilst smashing your lips together into a passionate kiss in the process "I'm so, so, so sorry, I generally thought both you and I would be better off without each other"

Jade smiles and pecks your lips "but you thought wrong"


	35. Mini series: vacation

"Pear tree, it's time to wake up" you whisper gently shaking your sleeping girlfriend awake. Perrie let's out a groan before turning onto your empty side of the bed obviously trying to get away from you, "I don't wanna" she murmurs slowly going back to sleep

You roll your eyes but you can't help smiling at the blonde, "come on Perrie" you say dragging on the e, "mmm no" perrie groans snuggling further into her pillow

"If you do not get out of this bed this instant I swear I will take this blanket off of you" you threaten her but it was no use Perrie had already gone back to sleep

"Oh my god, its bloody cold" Perrie shouts jolting awake into a sitting position feeling the coldness of the blowing fan on her bare skin. "I told you I'd do it" you grin evily holding the duvet. 

"You didn't say there was going to be a fan involved!"

"Well it's one step closer on getting you of bed"

"Whatever, can't I just have five more minutes?" she asks closing her eyes and slowing lying back down

"Oh no you don't" you latch onto her legs and pull her halfway off the bed itself making her let out a high pitched screech, "what the hell y/n! I could've gotten hurt!" She growls glaring at you

"But ya didn't" you respond leaving to get Perrie a change of clothes, "now change before we miss our flight" Perrie nods and takes the pile of clothes from your grip

"I'll wait for you in the car, all the bags are done and packed in the car" Perrie nods again taking her pyjama bottoms off and replacing them with blue jeans

"What about the paps?"

"Oh they won't bother us, the security at the airport will make sure they don't get too close. Anyways I'll meet you in the car" you give Perrie a quick peck on the lips before dashing out to the car where you take out your phone and send your aunt a quick text but she doesn't reply she immediately calls you causing you to nearly drop your phone in fright.

You quickly connect your phone to the car and your aunts cheery voice fills the vehicle, "Hi y/n/n!"

"Hi Auntie!" You reply with the same amount of enthusiasm as her making her let out a laugh, "Where's Donelda?" You question the older lady on where your younger cousin was, "shes usually right by you when you call?"

"Y/n! Have you forgotten already?" she laughs out

You furrow your eyebrows in confusion "about what?"

"Oh my goodness y/n you always tend to forget this, you're- in your own words you are going to be surprising Donelda at her school once you get here!"

You nod in understandment only to realise that your aunt cant actually see you "you're nodding your head arent you?"

"No...yes" you say embarrassed before shifting your gaze from the random spot in the street you had found yourself staring at towards the house where you can see Perrie locking the front door. You say a quick goodbye to your aunt before starting up the car, "you ready?" You ask the blonde once she was in the car and buckled in.

"Not quite yet" she says leaning over capturing your lips with hers, she breaks away and sits back into the seat, a wide smile sprawled across her face, "now I'm ready"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Leigh Leigh!" Perrie screams tackling her former band mate and bringing her to the ground, "I've missed you! Even though I saw you yesterday I still missed yo- ooo you're warm" Perrie continues cuddling into the older girl

Leigh-Anne let's out a small groan from the impact of her hitting the cold floor as well as having Perrie directly on top of her but she still manages to hug the girl and push her off herself afterwards. "Are you ladies okay?" Andre questions running over to help both girls before wrapping his arms around Leigh-Annes waist from behind. "Mr Gray!" Perrie yells out again tackling the older man into a hug along with Leigh-Anne.

"Where's y/n?" Andre questions and Perrie gasps covering her mouth

"Oh shit y/n!" She exclaims about to run out the building to help with the bags but it was too late

"Thanks for helping with the bags Pez" y/n say voice laced with sarcasm

"You're very welcome y/n/n" she responds enthusiastically which causes you to roll your eyes, "come on we have to go and put the bags through"

Perrie nods and follows you to the check in point where you get out all your documents and passports before sending off your bags. The both of you then proceed to go through security with Leigh-Anne and Andre following close behind, only having to stop and wait for perrie to be searched since her semi sparkly shoes managed to set the alarms off.

After the pat down she thanks the guard and skips into your direction grabbing your hand and drag you in to the direction where the four of you are suppose to meet both Jesy and Jade as well as their partners.

The airport was fairly quiet and not at all busy so it didn't take you all long to reach the rest of the group. Chris was the first to notice your presence as he waves and calls you all over with a smile, "hey guys" he greets giving you and Perrie a hug and a handshake to all the boys.

"I got my nails painted" Jed announces proudly showing off his black manicured nails, "by the best nail artist in the world" he continues glancing back at Jade who's cheeks turn red.

"Aw that is so cute! Why won't you let me do that to you?" Perrie frowns turning to you, you look at her in shock

"B..but you made me get matching tattoos with you I thought that was enough?"

Perrie shrugs her shoulders "nothing is ever enough for me apart from your love of course but you would let me do your nails though would you?"

You give Perrie a look that screams no "please" she begs but you shake your head "please come on y/n" she whines pulling on your arm like a little kid

"Ugh fine but only if I get to choose the colour" you give in to the girls whining

"Yes!" The blonde cheers throwing a fist up in victory "I knew I could count you" she smiles throwing her arms around you before leaning in close to your ear, "I love you" she whispers

"I love you too"

"Get a room" Jesy comments loudly making the rest of the group laugh

"I agree on that" you respond "but not now, we've got a flight to catch" you say upon hearing your flight number being called

To be continued...


	36. Mini series: vacation

"Why is it so hot?" Leigh-Anne complains fanning herself with her hand as soon as you all step off the plane into the scorching heat

"Well we are in South Africa so..." you shrug your shoulders and the eight of you begin walking towards the two airport buses with the rest of the passengers of the aircraft where the four girls sit down on unoccupied seats leaving you and the boys to stand

"You said it will be winter and this is not winter" Leigh-Anne complains again taking off her jumper to put into her backpack before bringing her hand up to wipe away the already forming beads of sweat on the sides of her face.

It had been merely ten minutes before the whole group were sweating without doing anything worth sweat worthy

"It is winter, I literally told you guys winter here feels like we're having a heat wave back home" you respond towards the groaning group of people, "which is why you guys should be lucky that I packed extra shorts and shirts for you to wear and for the boys I'll take you shopping" you smile at the three and they nod in return with Andre and Chris slightly groaning and Jed looking like he could explode with excitement

"At least Jed is thankful that he's going to be getting some clothes" you laugh out and Jed nods furiously

"And I can get my lovely Princess Jasmine something as well" he grins widely looking over at a Jade who tries to hide her smile but fails miserably

"You guys are literally couple goals" Jesy states giving Jade a side hug which results into the small brunette pushing the older girl away

"I don't mean to be rude but I think I might die of heat exhaustion if you touch me"

Soon the airport bus comes to a stop and everyone exits the practically boiling vehicle.

"There's cool... air inside... there" Perrie says in between pants before making a run for the air conditioned building in front

"Oh come on you guys are just over exaggerating, it's not that hot" you shout towards the crowd who were halfway through the automatic doors before following suit and head into the massive building.

The customs went by without any problems except for of course Perrie's shoes... again and some people asking for autographs, you guys were able to get your bags fairly quickly and were currently standing a short distance away from the automatic door planning a way on how to exit.

"I reckon we should all come out one by one and get the crowd all hyped" Jade suggests

"What makes you think there'll be a lot of people here?" You question

Jade holds up a finger before turning to a random man passing by "excuse me love" she says gaining their attention "do you mind checking if there is a crowd of people outside holding LittleMix poster and possibly people with cameras" she asks the stranger, the man nods and speed walks towards the doors and looks out where loud screams can be heard as soon as the doors open but immediately falter, the man sends a thumbs up in your direction answering Jades question before leaving.

"See told you, now I reckon Y/n should go first get the crowd all hyped up, then Perrie, Jesy, Chris, Leigh, Andre, Me and then Jed" she says in one breath. Everyone nods and prepares to exit.

You're just about to exit when you stop and turn back "wait they dont know me though?"

"They do know you y/n now go" Jade ushers you out the exit before dashing away so she isn't caught.

You take a deep breath and grab hold of the strap of your backpack and step through the doors instantly being met with flashes and screams of your name from the public, a smile spreads to your face as people do actually know your name and not that you're just a backup dancer for LittleMix. The screams got louder and more flashes flashed from the photographers as you feel a pair of arms snake around her waist and lips peck the side of your temple.

"Let's give em a show" Perrie whispers in your ear tilting your head towards her and locking your lips with hers.

You didnt know how long you two were stood there for but you didnt care, you just wanted to be there with Perrie wrapped in her arms and enjoying the love and affection she gives you.

"Woah woah woah" Jesy voices pulling you two apart "what did I say?"

"Umm no showing affection when you're around?" Perrie responds and Jesy nods

"Anyways. Hi everyone!" She waves at the crowd, eyes scanning each and every individual.

"Buda bang bang! Baby baby I'll forget you not" Chris, Andre and Jed come out singing in unison disrupting the order sequence sending the fans wild.

Just a few seconds after Leigh-Anne comes running out with Jade on her back shouting while pointing in a random direction, "come on Leigh! Narnia is just through that door, but first we have to give ze lurvely mixers some lurve" Jade slides off Leigh-Annes back and races to give the fans a hug 

~~~~~(quick time skip to where they are on the road because I dont know what to write... well type) ~~~~~

"Where are we headed to first miss y/l/n, the school or home?" The driver asks

"We'll be making a quick pit stop at the school and then to the house after that, Benjamin" the man nods and heads into the direction of the school

After a good hour and a half, you reach the school gates but could not go any further past as it would catch the attention of the students busy entering the assembly hall.

All of you get out the vehicle, say and quick goodbye to the driver and greet the schools guard before he leads you towards the back entrance of the hall and head down a dark hallway before stopping just on the edge of the stage behind the curtain.

The headmistress was standing on the stage as well mic in hand addressing the students before them, you wave to the wave woman hopefully letting her know that You're here and on time. The lady spots you in the corner of her eye and looks towards you and smiles, she then calls up one of the teachers and whispers in their ear.

The teacher makes eye contact with your group and nods before running past you guys and into the back re-emerging moments later with a football in hand and hands it to Andre

"You know what to do with it right?" He asks the footballer, Andre nods his head fiddling with the hard plastic ball in his hands.

The teacher returns to his seat and sends the headmistress a thumbs up. "Now, I want you all to be quiet and prepare for this little slideshow we have set up for everyone" she clicks a button on a remote and a slideshow with music appears on the screen behind her.

Pictures of you show on the screen alongside your cousin Donelda. Murmurs seemed to make their way around the spacious hall and a lot of eyes seemed to land on your cousin, the slideshow continued showing more pictures of you and the younger girl until she disappeared and Perrie and the girls started appearing with the boys.

All of a sudden the power shut off causing all the students to gasp. Andre rolls the ball onto the stage and a spotlight lights up and follows the rolling ball, the Watford F.C footballer then runs onto the stage flicks the ball up and does some tricks sending everyone (mainly the boys) wild before kicking the ball up and calling your younger cousin up.

All eyes were trained on the confused girl who made her way up onto the stage, Andre kneels down onto one knee to match her height "so you must be the most famous Donelda that y/n has been talking about" he smiles causing her to smile

Donelda reluctantly nods still unsure on what's happening, "and I hear you're my biggest fan as well as the girl band Little Mix"

Donelda nods again and whispers a small yes, "well today you are in luck" Donelda looks at the man confused well that's until Leigh-Anne steps out along with the rest of the girls leaving you with Jed and Chris. The younger girls jaw drops as she sees all five of her idols standing right in front of her, "c-can I have a hug?" She whispers still in shock, Andre gladly embraces the young girl before allowing the girls to.

"But" Andre continues "you also miss y/n dont you?" Donelda nods frowning, eyes beginning to tear up.

"Aw dont cry Nelly" you frown stepping out from your space. Donelda instantly starts to cry once she sees you, "y/n/n" she sobs out speed walking towards you and pulling you into a tight hug

"I've missed you so so so much" she cries into your shoulder

"I've missed you too Nell-bell"


	37. Imagine: welcome to wonderland

Warning: intersex reader or as some like to say g!p reader

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

You knew that she was the one for you from the moment you had first met. She had this control over you, a control that you were able to break free from, but you didn't feel like you had to.

So when she walked into the restaurant in that stunning navy blue dress, you had only begun to realise that you were dating a goddess. A goddess that had captured your heart, a goddess that made you feel things that no-one else ever had, a goddess that you knew loved you just as much as you loved her.

You stood up from the table and pulled out her chair. The brunette smiled at you, her eyes twinkling in the dim light. You tucked the chair in and sat back down in your chair, taking a small sip from your water that that you got while you were waiting.

"You look stunning" You tell her watching as a small blush creeps up her neck

"The same goes for you" She replies taking hold of your hand

You smiled a toothy smile at her

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Dont worry. They'll love you" She reassures you knocking on the wooden door.

"But what if they don't?"

"They will N/n"

Before you could speak anymore the door swings open revealing a perky blonde with a pearly white smile, "Jesy!" She screams in excitement engulfing the girl in a hug. The blonde turns to you "You must be Y/n" it was now your turn to be taken in a hug. You stagger back slightly in surprised going unnoticed by the oblivious blonde.

"We have been dieing to meet you!" She smiles and drags the two girls into her house. "Jade! Leigh!" She continues to call out leading them into a lounge, "They're here!".

The two other girls perk their heads up from the chairs they were sitting on before continuing to get up and bring the both of you into a hug

"Hi! You must be Y/n" The two brunettes say at the same time making you giggle

Maybe Jesy was right. They did love you.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

You let out a shaky breath as you watched your fiancée walk down the aisle arms interlocked with her dad's.

She had her hair tied neatly in a plait which was then put in a bun. Her white dress was the most beautiful dress you had ever seen, you felt almost jealous that you didn't choose to wear the dress

You looked at her with adoration in your eyes, a bright smile stuck on your face the whole entire time. You could feel your heart pounding against your chest as she stood in front of you.

You had made the best decision in your entire life

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Her fingers trembled as she gazed down at the stick, two thick red lines placed directly in the middle of it. A shaky breath escapes her lips as she exits the bathroom in search of you.

"Y/n" she knocks on the wooden frame gaining your attention, you tear you're attention away from your illustrations to look at your wife smiling.

However that smile was short lived as you see the somber look on her face. "Jesy? Whats wrong?" You question the girl.

Jesy doesn't say anything, she just slowly slides the pink and white stick towards you. Confused you pick it up, eyes going wide as you realise what it is, a small grin grows on your face as you jump up from your chair excited.

"You're pregnant!" You scream in delight jumping up and down like a little kid, you then proceed to shake Jesy back and forth, "We're having a baby!" You add

You shake the girl a few times more before you stop realisation hitting you. "I should stop shaking you it may hurt the baby", Jesy just laughs at you whilst watching you kneel down so that you were face to face with her stomach.

You lift up her shirt so that you were met with her bare belly, "Hi there my little spawn, it's me your mummy!" You say to the slowly growing bean, "I can't wait to meet you and take you to your first day of school, watch you graduate, walk you down the aisle- well that's if you're a girl and if you're not I'd be more than happy to watch from the side" You place a gentle kiss on Jesy's belly before standing back up.

"You've made me the most happiest woman in the entire world" you tell her pulling her in for a quick kiss before engulfing her into a hug, "I love you"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Both you and Jesy scream simultaneously in the hospital room. Jesy from the pain of having to give birth to a baby the size of a watermelon, and you from the tightness of Jesy's grip on your hand.

"Jeeze you're really strong" you groan out. Jesy shoots you daggers as another scream escapes through her lips involuntarily. Her hair had stuck to her face somewhere in the process as her grip on your hand tightened causing you to wince.

"Just one more push okay!" The doctor had alerted them. Jesy did as told and a loud cry filled the room.

Jesy let out a sigh of relief as the pain she had been feeling for the past few hours had finally dimmed. The doctor handed the crying newborn to the new mother once they had wrapped them in a small blanket.

Jesy gladly accepted her child bouncing her arms gently to get the crying to stop. Once she had managed to stop the crying she looked at you with a toothy smile, "Do you want to hold your son?" She questions, you look at her and laugh. "I thought you'd never ask!"

On the 2nd of February 2019, Jesy Nelson and her spouse Y/n Y/l/n welcomed a sweet little boy named Tiaan Fox Nelson-Y/n (or vice versa)

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Mama! Mummy!" Tiaan shouts diving onto the couples bed. He then proceeds to bounce on their bed disturbing his parents peaceful rest. "Tiaan no" Jesy groans dragging out the 'o'

"But it's my first day of school!" He replies.

"Yeah, but it starts at seven" you tell the young lad, "but the clock says the number seven?"

You instantly sit up at his words. "Fuck!" You practically shout rolling out of the bed.

"Mama! Mummy said a bad word" Tiaan tattle tales on you. Jesy just nods at the little boy ruffling his hair. "Dont worry I'll make her put the money in the swear jar. Now go get ready before she gets anymore panicked". The boy nods and runs off

(Twenty minutes later)

You dashed through the halls of the school holding Tiaan in one hand and his bag in the other. The whole way the five year old had been laughing his head off as he found the panicked version of you quite hilarious.

You skidded to a stop in front of his classroom door and set him on the ground. "Now you be good okay buddy?" You say fixing his clothes. Tiaan grins a cheeky grin while nodding his head.

"Now I'll pick up after school okay? I love you" You place a small kiss on his forehead and hug him one last time.

"I love you too" He says walking into the busy classroom. You smile widely watching at how the teacher and kids greet him before running to get to your work on time.

You never picked him up at the end of that day.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Why did mummy have to go?" Tiaan cries out burying his head into Jesy's shoulder.

Jesy just shakes her head trying to stop her tears from falling, "I dont know honey. But I just want you to know, she is so proud of how strong you are without her and that she'll always be here with us"

Tiaan looks at his mother, "She is not here though?" He croaks out wiping away the liquid from his eyes.

"She is" Jesy tells him, "she'll always be with us, in here" she adds pointing to the small childs' chest. Tiaan places his small hand over his chest, "In my heart?" He questions.

Jesy nods her head and the boy goes back in to hug, "I miss her"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Excuse me miss?" A small voice questioned. You look up from your notepad, pen in hand, gasping as you see rows amongst rows of children varying from ages of five to seven.

The little boy before you spoke again "where are we?" He questions confused.

You turn to the nearest guardian angel to you, "Why so many of them" you whisper to them, the angel looks at the frightened and confused children before turning back towards you. "Elementary school shooting, take it easy on them."

You nod, your heart aching for them and turned back towards the group of children a bright smile on your face. "Welcome to Wonderland" You start to sing taking hold of the boys hand that spoke to you earlier and spun him around causing him to giggle. "We've got it all." You crouch down to a little girl who had a neat plait braided in her hair and tapped her nose, small tears brimmed around her eyes. "Potions and Pastries that make you grow tall" you jump up from your crouched position signifying the growth from the pastries. The group of children circle around you with small smiles on their faces accompanied with a few red puffy cheeks and runny noses. "Forests and cottages, castles and cards that can talk". You gesture for the children to follow you.

The group reluctantly trail along behind you until you heard that voice. That one voice sent hundreds, thousands, millions of memories coursing through your mind. You stopped in your tracks.

"Mummy?" their little voice said. Tears shone in your eyes and your heart shattered into a million pieces as you realised who it was.

You looked back at the small seven year old, a tear escaping your eye. "Tiaan?" You croak out

The boy widened his eyes and sprinted towards you practically tackling you down in the process, "Mummy, I've missed you so much" He sobbed out burying his head into the crook of your neck. You rub his back with the palm of your hand in slow circles. "I missed you too my prince"

You felt a tug on the bottom of your shirt, you peer down to the ground to see a small little girl. "What's wrong?" You question the small brunette before you, she was shaking in fear and looked as though as she was going to cry. "Can I have a hug too? My mum usually gives me a hug when I'm sad but I don't know where she is"

You nod putting your sniffling son down and wrapping the small girl into a warm embrace, soon you felt around ten pairs of tiny hands and bodies wrap around you. Each little human was hugging you in one way or another, longing for that love and affection and that sense of safety they would normally get from their parents.

You smiled down at the herd trying to hug as many as possible.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Y/n!" One of the small children yells catching your attention.

Throughout the last couple of days you had taken the group under your wing and searched for relatives that had made it to the magical city above the clouds, going through countless books of the names of the residents. Almost your whole group was gone apart from one little girl who's family members were still alive.

"Yes Angela?" You shout back at the girl. Angela smiles and then points to Tiaan who was sat with a bunch of kids around his age in front of your house. "I'm gonna go play with Tiaan" she informs you, you nod and gesture for her to go.

You watch as how Tiaan and his mixed group of friends gladly accept Angela with open arms and fill in with snippets of the conversation they were having. You smiled at them and resumed your way to the checking in of newcomers.

"Name?" You hear one of your fellow Guardian Angel's question.

You flick open your notepad and click your pen. Just as you were about to write the date on top of the page, you heard that angelic voice you had longed to hear for so many years. You looked towards the woman and your heart stopped and your breath hitched.

She was here.

The love of your life was here.

You had never thought this day would ever come, especially this soon. You knew you were supposed to be doing your job but you couldnt help it. It was as if your legs had a mind of it's own, walking you over towards the girl. "Jesy" you say placing a hand on her shoulder.

Jesy looked back at you. She was still as beautiful as you remember, a little bit older but you couldnt care. Jesy widens her eyes and opens her mouth but no words come out

She couldnt speak, it was like an invisible force was telling her to stop. She shuts her mouth and pulls you into an embrace.

You wrap your arms around her waist, feeling her shake uncontrollably as soft whimpers escape her lips. "I-I missed you so so so much" she utters throatily tightening the hug.

"Tiaan is he here?"

"Don't worry he's here, safe and sound"


End file.
